Second Chance for an Angel
by MariskaRose
Summary: What will happen when a suspect is released? Will the team be able to get a second chance from horrible circumstances....? Rating for later chapters. Please R&R thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

**Music from Angel by Sarah McLachlan **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unfortunately except Rachel and Carl…**

_

* * *

Spend all your time waiting For a second chance For a break that will make it ok._

"I'm sorry Rachel, I really am. But we have no evidence to prosecute…"Olivia explained delicately. She was talking to Rachel Healey, a 22-year-old victim of a brutal rape.

"What? I thought you arrested someone!" Rachel whispered, her chin trembling, tears in her eyes, already. She tried to pick her glass of water up but her hand was shaking too much.

"We did, but there was no physical evidence on you, you didn't see his face and there were no witnesses." Olivia tried but she knew it would never be enough. She knew the pain the woman felt and her heart bled.

"I heard his voice, I identified his voice, IT'S HIM," Rachel shouted. Olivia placed her hand on the girls arm, trying to comfort her – but she knew she'd never be able to.

"We know and normally it's enough with other evidence, but with no other concrete evidence and an alibi…a voice identification is too unreliable…" Olivia answered, struggling to find the right words. Rachel shrugged her arm off.

"You know what he said to me – don't you?" Rachel shouted. Her voice broken by sobs. Olivia nodded. "He said, 'You tell anyone and I'll kill you…' He's going to be freed and he'll kill me."

"You'll be under protection. You can go in to witness protection…" Olivia tried.

"Forget it…what's the point?" Rachel snapped. "You promised me Olivia, you promised you'd find the bastard and now you've got him, you're letting him go…Get out! Get out!" Olivia looked at the woman. She reached in to her pocked and pulled out a card.

"If you need anything…call me ok… I mean it ANYTHING," Olivia tried. She put it on the coffee table. "I am so sorry." She let herself out of the apartment and walked down to the car, where Elliot was waiting for her. She'd wanted to do it herself. She got in the car.

"I never want to do that again. We have to…to… to help her," Olivia spoke softly. "He walks out with a second chance of life, but Rachel's never going to have that, she's going to live her life with the fear of being attacked and carry the pain of what the scumbag did to her. We screwed up our first chance to catch him…. we have to help El."

It broke Elliot's heart to see Olivia worked up like this but if he was truthful he felt the same. They'd never been as close to a victim before this case… never known anyone so strong, never known any victim who reminded him of his eldest daughter – so stubborn – it really hit home.

"We will, Liv' ok, we'll do our best …" Elliot replied and they drove to the precinct.

They returned in time to see Carl Cooper strut through the precinct doors, a smug smile plastered over his face.

"What I wouldn't give to seriously hurt this guy," Elliot whispered to her.

"I got your back," Olivia whispered back. They stopped and looked at him. He walked over and stood in Olivia's face.

"How's Rachel, beautiful" he jibed.

"You better watch your tongue Coop," Elliot replied standing in between him and Olivia. Carl sniggered, and smiled before walking off.

"Freedom beckons," he shouted back at them and laughed.

"Creep. I swear to God if he hurts Rachel I'll kill him." Olivia sniped, as they made their way upstairs.

"Get in line." Elliot replied.

_**1 Week later.**_

"Still no way we can bend this and prosecute?" Munch asked Alex. It had been his nominated turn to bombard her with questions about prosecuting Carl Cooper.

"You know we can't John, don't try it." Alex snapped. "Look you guys do you think I relish in the fact that I couldn't prosecute? Because I feel really safe knowing that that sicko is out there, and no doubt will rape another woman? Because if you do then you really don't know me at all…"

They all looked down feeling somewhat ashamed, of their behaviour – Alex had worked her fingers to the bone trying to find a loophole so they can prosecute Carl Cooper.

"We're sorry, Alex, you know its been driving us crazy..." Capt Cragen apologised on all their behalf. They nodded in agreement.

"John, Fin, Elliot, Olivia I need to speak to you about the Harrington case, we need to go through possible defence questions, it's Warburton and he's really good at putting the pressure on, you know the drill…" she explained apologetically. They all got up and to go to Alex's small office in the building.

Olivia's mobile phone trilled loudly. She flicked it open.

"Olivia Benson." She stated.

"Oh God… Olivia help… please… help…" she heard a woman's voice, shouting in terror. Olivia knew immediately who it was.

"Rachel, who is it? What's going on Rachel….Rachel?" she practically shouted down the phone. The group turned and stared at her, Olivia's police instinct being over taken by the urge to panic, but she held it together- just.

"OLIVIA please… oh GOD… get away… please…. NO, no I don't want to no…ahhhhh….please…." the voice begged. The phone died.

"Rachel? Rachel!" she shouted down the phone.

"We got to get to her." She told the group and they left.

_In the arms of an Angel_

_Fly away from here_

_

* * *

Please read and review, and give me ways in which to improve this please. Sophie XXX_


	2. Beautiful's Number

_There's always some reason, to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day…_

The four detectives sprinted up the stairs, as fast as they could. They got to Rachel's apartment and found the door half open. Guns drawn they entered. Shouts of "Clear" filled the apartment. Olivia walked in to the bathroom. The smell hit her first…coppery…then the colour. Crimson blood covered the walls and the body of a young woman, lay naked in the tub, a dark slash covered her throat and her body had been disfigured. Her eyes filled with fear and betrayal. Olivia kneeled by the side of the bath.

"She's here." She shouted. The rest of her colleagues came rushing through. They stopped dead as soon as they entered.

"She was right. He got to her." She simply stated. "And we failed her…" She got up, shaking her head, and left the small room. Fin and Munch followed her out the room, making calls on their mobiles already. Elliot stayed and looked around the room, at the devastation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and left.

* * *

"What did he do to her?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia entered the ME's room.

"You got yourself a sicko, that's for sure. Stabbed 54 times by what appears to be a Swiss army knife, was raped at death or just after…" she told them.

"Final humiliation, the last thing she'd see was his face violating her…" Olivia sighed, her work often disgusted her but this, just blew her mind away – after all this woman had been through.

"She died from the throat wound and bled out… No semen, or any other bodily fluids but this girl up a fight, skin under the fingernails and defensive wounds on the arms. We've taken it and sent it to be analyzed. And we did this find this wrapped in a plastic sheet, rammed down the poor girls throat." She told them, picking a sheet of paper up. "Seems your guy left you a little note" She passed it to Elliot.

" 'Rachel's perfect now and not a problem anymore, Beautiful…' Dammit…we know who this is right?" Elliot snapped. Olivia nodded.

"Carl Cooper? We can't arrest him though – yet?" she replied. "Thanks." The last comment directed to ME Warner.

* * *

"Munch, we got an alibi for our numero uno, suspect?" Cragen asked as Olivia and Elliot walked through the door. Munch looked up, with a grim smile.

"Yes. Jennifer Andrews, gives him an alibi. Says they stayed in, watched the box – 24 – and then went to bed. Although she looked scared about something or at least distinctly uncomfortable…" Fin filled for Munch.

"Well we got DNA that's being analyzed and a cute little letter saying that Rachel's not a problem any more 'Beautiful' and we all know who his beautiful was right?" Elliot asked. All eyes looked up at Olivia. She knew immediately what was going through her Captains head.

"I'll be fine." She insisted. "Did anyone pick up Rachel's mobile phone?"

Munch picked up a list of personal items collected from Rachel's apartment.

"No, it wasn't picked up." He told them. "Wait she called you on her mobile right?" Olivia nodded. "It wasn't in her apartment… which means."

"He's got her mobile…" Fin finished

"He's got Olivia's number…" Elliot said.

* * *

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_


	3. Clues for Beautiful

_In the arms of an angel, may you find some comfort there?_

Olivia and Elliott walked up the stairs to Jennifer Andrews's apartment. They found 23A and rapped on the door. The door opened with the security chain still attached and a young woman looked out through the gap.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Miss Andrews?" Elliot asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson, we think you can help us with our enquiries in to Carl Cooper?" Elliot spoke politely but forcefully, determined to get her to open the door.

She looked at their badges and paused for a second, in thought. "Sure." She opened the door and hurried them in. They looked around and made their way in to her bare, simple living area. She followed them in.

"How can I help you?" she asked quietly and motioned for them to sit down.

"Can you tell us how you know Carl Cooper?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the settee. Elliot remained standing behind her.

"We met about three nights ago in a club. We came back here and..you know…" she answered speaking quietly.

"And was he here two nights ago?" Elliot probed.

"Erm…yeah… " her eyes blinked rapidly as she looked to the left.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, remebering something an old colleaugue tought her ...rapid blinking is a liar, looking left is a liar - looking right for remebering... "Your not going to be in any trouble, it's just we have to know where he was two nights ago." She tried to reassure the girl who looked about to cry, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at Elliot. Olivia looked up at him and he took the hint.

"I'm going to wait in the car – I need to call Munch." He told them and left, waiting outside the door.

"He wasn't here," Jennifer whispered when he left the room. "He called me and told me to tell anyone who asked that he was, and if I told my mouth he'd permanently shut me up." Hot tears slid down her face. Olivia handed her a tissue, from her pocket.

"What made you think he would hurt you?" Olivia asked kindly. Jennifer pulled her t-shirt sleeves up. Large bruises covered her upper arms.

"I told him that I wouldn't lie for him. He grabbed me shook me until I said I would…" she explained in between heavy sobs.

"Did he say anything about why you had to lie for him?" Olivia tried when the girl had calmed down a little bit.

"He said it was none of my business but that he'd been finishing a job for 'Beautiful'. I don't know who he was talking about…" Jennifer explained.

"Thank you for your time," Olivia said, "If he comes back can you please call us…on any of these numbers." She handed her a piece of paper with all the teams' numbers on it. Her heart bled for Jennifer. A woman so quiet and timid she couldn't stand up for herself.

She walked out the apartment and met Elliot by the door.

"He wasn't here. He's got no alibi." She told him as they left together.

"I heard what she said. About him 'finishing a job for beautiful'," Elliot told her.

"We have got to get this creep." She replied, dismissing the comment.

* * *

"Ok guys come and fill me in – where we at?" Cragen asked leaning out of his office. Everyone got up and walked in to his office.

"Olivia, Elliot, what happened with Jennifer Andrews?" he asked.

"She says that he wasn't at hers on the night after all. She was scared because he hit her and threatened to hurt if she told the truth." She said anticipating their next question. "I saw the bruises."

"When Elliot called and told us, we followed up some of his 'friends' to double check Cooper's alibi, and they've not spoken to him for weeks, some month," Munch started.

"So we went back to the scene and spoke again to neighbours, asking for closer detail for a potential picture. The vague idea we're getting is someone very similar to Cooper" Fin finished.

"We're waiting for DNA results from the skin cells taken from Rachel's fingernails and we'll arrest him." Elliot finished.

"I have a question. Why did he leave DNA? Why did he get seen? Why is he leaving clues?" Fin asked the question they were all thinking.

"I have no idea. Ask when we catch his ass." Cragen told them. Olivia's phone trilled.

"Olivia Benson." She stated and looked at the group as she recognized the voice.

"Beautiful, You like my handiwork?" the cold, sneering voice asked.

"Listen you sick son of a bitch," Olivia snapped, "We're going to get you soon, you wait…"

"Tut tut tut, Olivia beautiful… You seem to think I care surely you're finding the clues?….Jennifer might though, if its not soon… bye" he teased, putting the phone down.

"I think he's getting Jennifer, hurry, with this evidence." She told the group and they left.

_You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie…_

_

* * *

Ok thanks for the fab reviews…. This chapter isn't overly great ,in the way f being FULL of action but it has necessary detail in, I think…obviously I appreciate all reviews._


	4. Hello Beautiful

_**A/N: Im sorry it took so long to update but we've had SERIOUS SERIOUS PC problems over here...**

* * *

The Storm keeps on twisting,_

_Keep on building the lie_

"Ok, Olivia, Elliot get over to Jennifer Andrew's place, Munch, speed up the DNA analysis, we need to get a match ASAP. Fin, get to the neighbours see if we have a full picture yet, as to who this guy is. I'll get on to Alex on stand by ready for a search warrant." Cragen ordered. "We get any match get in touch and we'll arrest – go." They didn't need telling twice, all hurried off.

"Mrs Sutherland, have you finished with out sketch artist?" Fin asked politely but with urgency littered in his tone.

"Yes. This is the man running away from Rachel's apartment." She told him assertively. She got up and put her coat on. The artist picked his picture up and showed it to Fin.

"Cooper," he stated simply. Grabbed the picture and rushed over to Cragen's office, so the call could be made to get a signature for a warrant.

"Come on Sophie, tell us the results…this is really important – life or death" Munch pleaded with the young lab technician. He liked the new recruit in a fatherly sort of way. She looked at him and recognized the urgency in his eyes.

"Detective Munch," Sophie said. "I am just on my way down to collect the information right now… It finished running ten minutes ago – you're welcome to come." They almost ran through the various corridors of forensics, Munch eager to get the information he needed.

They walked in to the 'glass' room, where a piece of paper was waiting for Sophie and Munch. Sophie picked the paper up and skimmed her eyes down the sheet, absorbing the information.

"Well," Munch prompted.

"The DNA from your vic matches the suspect – a Mr Carl Cooper." She told him. Munch nearly jumped and flicked his mobile open, before Cragen picked up he said softly – almost to himself..

"Talk about ironic. A woman had to die to get this… Something sweet from something so disgusting…"

* * *

Olivia and Elliot drove off quickly, both of them itching to get over to Jennifer, so far there only definite witness for the prosecution in this case.

"I'm gong to have to go in on my own, you know." Olivia told him as there car dived in and out of traffic. Elliot glimpsed over to her.

"I don't think so Liv," Elliot told her "This is getting close, he has some form of personal attachment to you and…"

"Elliot, you saw Jennifer when we went before. She doesn't like you…" Olivia tried to make light of the moment but got a sarcastic look from her partner, she gave herself the tiniest smile. "Seriously, I'll be fine. Wait in the hall – you're not getting rid of me yet Detective Stabler – my guardian Angel."

Elliot sighed heavily, knowing she was right and therefore wasn't going to win. They pulled up outside Jennifer's apartment block, climbing the familiar stairs getting to 23A. A feeling of déjà vu filled them.

Elliot waited down the hall while Olivia knocked on the door; hand on their guns prepared for anything. The door opened, safety chain on. Tears were in the woman's eyes; a small frown filled her face, making her delicate features appear haunted.

"Jennifer Andrew's remember me? I'm Detective Benson. Are you ok?" Olivia asked through the small gap. Jennifer nodded like a scared mouse and opened the door.

Olivia walked in slowly, all her senses on alert. When she walked in to the familiar living room, she relaxed a little when a large grin spread over Jennifer's face

"Can I help you beautiful?" a chilling voice said.

_It's easier to believe  
__In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees._

_

* * *

Ok so this chapter is short but I wanted to leave a lil suspense, with Olivia and Cooper… erm, really appreciate the reviews… I think this story might be over in either 1 chapter or 2 chapters…who knows…. I might be able to drag it out…tee hee! Anyway – ENJOY!_


	5. Beautiful's inspiration

_A/N: _Made this one a little longer! Thanks for the fab reviews! Enjoy

* * *

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty or weightless_

_and maybe i'll find some peace tonight._

"Alex Cabot," Alex's voice sounded down the phone.

"Alex it's Cragen," Cragen told her, whilst getting impatient stares from Fin.

"What have you got for me?" she asked looking at the door where the judge about to sign her search warrant sat.

"We got a witness who gave our sketch artist a really great picture of Cooper and his DNA from the victim…" he told her, his voice a mixture of emotions. Happiness at being able to put Carl Cooper away and grim sadness at the atrocious thing the man had done..

"Great. Let me get the signature and ill fax you a copy. Give me 10 minutes." She told him.

Cragen put the phone back on the receiver and looked up at Fin. Fin raised an eyebrow expectantly, wanting confirmation of what he knew Alex had said.

"We're on. Give Alex 10 minutes and then we'll get our warrant." Cragen informed him. Fin immediately picked up his mobile and dialled Munch, his partner.

"Pick me up in 10 minutes." He said down the phone before putting it down.

* * *

Elliot paced the hall. She'd been in there nearly 15 minutes and he'd heard nothing. He frowned and decided to give it another 5 minutes before knocking. She was smart – she could look after herself, he knew that. A strong, independent woman...if she needed help he trusted she'd find a way of asking for it... He looked again at his watch, 5 minutes, he thought...

* * *

"Carl Cooper.." Olivia spoke softly, trying to control the panic that could so easily overwhelm her.

"That's right, babe… me and you." Cooper taunted. She looked across at Jennifer, who had a smirk on her face.

"You were in on this?" Olivia asked, at the same time evaluating her situation. She had a woman who could manipulate as easily as breathing and a murdering rapist in between herself and the door. Jennifer screwed her face up to look like a poor defenceless woman…

"I'm sorry, but… he hits me all the time… please help me…" Jennifer teased and taunted. She sniggered. Carl walked up to Olivia, completely invading her space. She tried to step back but found nothing but the cold hard wall. She swallowed slowly.

"Get out of my way Carl" she tried. She struggled to keep her voice free from shaking. He put his arm in her way and pressed himself against her. He licked the side of her face. Olivia gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She'd forgottenabout her gunin the shock - she tried reaching for it, but felt his hand on it already…

"What did you think you were gonna do Olivia, beautiful? Blow my brains out…?" he whispered in her ear. He laughed and took it from her,dragging her onto the couch. She knew if she shouted Elliot, Carl would kill her. At least if she was somewhat passive she had a chance of surviving. He passed Jennifer the gun.

"Whatis your deal with this?" Olivia asked Jennifer quietly. Jennifer looked up, eyes darkened, fulll of a fiery hatred that scared Olivia almost more than Carl.

"That's for me to know…" she sneered.

* * *

Fin grabbed the warrant off the machine tray and ran down through the building managing to shout back at Cragen.

"Got it and going."

He ran through the corridors of NYPD and out on to the street where Munch was waiting for him in the car .He jumped in to the passenger seat. Munch put his foot down.

"Something's not right." Munch stated. His usual dry humour not with him recently.

"What you mean other than a murdering rapist being free?" Fin muttered, somewhat sarcastically. Munch raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I can't help thinking this Jennifer Andrew's isn't all she's supposed to be…I feel like we know her…. in some way, shape or form," Munch said and shrugged.

"I don't wanna be a dampener but we've met – what – hundreds of people in our work? Thousands of people in a lifetime? It's no doubt you've seen her before…You know I once spoke to a hypnotherapist who told me everything we see, no matter for how long, we remember it." Fin replied objectively. Munch shrugged again and flicked the radio on.

The latest news report broke the unnaturalstony silence. "With the suicide of rape victim Cassie Louise Frew last week, NYPD are coming under attack again at how they could not find her rapist… Her sister Sanndie Jane made this comment last night. 'I'm extremely disappointed with the work of the police department and my sisters death is entirely in their hands…' NYPD failed to make a statement."

Munch shook his head. He pulled up outside a small building, run down and tattered. They got out and walked inside.

The smell of urine hit the men the face first. Then the state of the apartment. It was disgusting. Damp covered the walls, empty beer cans and fast food tray littered the floor, dead mice could be found in the corners of the rooms and the furniture was covered in a heavy layer of black dirt. What they could see of a couch, they saw it was covered in vomit and cigarette bruns.

"Jesus Christ," Munch gasped. They tore the place apart. Room by room. Drawers and ornaments being moved around. Dust inches thick over the various surfaces. They got to the bedroom and stopped. Pictures of Olivia and newspaper clippings of another young girl covered the wall. They walked up to it and read the caption. They all read "Cassie Lousie Frew."

"NO," Munch snapped, "God Dammit."

* * *

Elliot's phone trilled. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Elliot Stabler." He said automatically.

"Elliot, where's Olivia?" Munch asked urgently.

"With Jennifer Andrews. Making sure it's ok for me to go in. She was a little uncomfortable last time." Elliot explained.

"Get in there now. Olivia could be in trouble." Munch commanded. Elliot needed no more. He closed his phone and ran over to the door rapping on it loudly.

* * *

Olivia's eyes darted up to the door and back at Carl Cooper. Cooper stared at her.

"Olivia? Are you there?" Elliot called through the door. Carl shook his head and smiled slightly. He grabbed Olivia's gun and walked over to her grabbing her arm, heavily.

"You say one wrong thing beautiful, and ill kill lover boy out there and then ill kill you…" he taunted. He motioned with the gun for her to get up. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She could feel Cooper's eyes on her from the behind the door and could feel her own gun in her ribs.

"Hi," she said tensely, eyes wide.

"You ok? I spoke to Munch and he said…" Elliot spoke hurriedly, worried about his partner.

"I'm fine." She spoke slowly and deliberately. "Tell Munch he's got to come back to mine again after work like we did last time – he'll understand what I mean…" she cleared her throat, a smile spread on her face and she blushed. "El, I'm going to wait here with Jennifer. She's a little shaken up and she doesn't want a man around right now ok… I'll meet you back at the precinct in a bit ok?" Elliot looked at her. He really looked at her hard, a small frown played his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again. Olivia prayed she could lie well. Then again it was her partner – he knew her inside out, they were like yin and yang on the job. The other could see where the other couldn't and together they epitomised a great working team. SHe felt thedangerous end ofher gun shoved in to her ribs and she knew she had to be convincing...

"I'm fine. Just promise to tell Munch ok?" she reassured, smiling. Elliot seemed to buy it. He nodded and turned around to leave.

"Ok I'll tell him. Keep your phone on and call if you need anything. I'll be here as soon as you need me."

* * *

Olivia closed the door. Her breathing staggered and harsh. She looked at Cooper. He looked impressed – triumphant and that made her feel physically sick. He gave a small, slow, slightly sarcasticclap.

"Well Beautiful that was truly amazing…inspired…I guess its not ELLIOT who's your lover…" Cooper praised. "Now let the games begin."

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_You spend all your time waiting for a second chance_


	6. Beautiful's photographs

**A/N: So i know its taken a long time to get it up but im drawing to the end and i really want it to be right, so if there's ANYTHING you think needs adjusting i'll take it on board and try and amend it until i've got a fab fic. PLEASE enjoy**

_

* * *

Fly away from here…_

Elliot, somewhat reluctantly left the building. He knew he'd never get in to the apartment even if Jennifer said it was ok, Olivia was unnaturally stubborn, and there was nothing useful achieved by wearing the soles of his shoes thin. He got in his car and picked up the phone, dialling Munch's number.

* * *

Olivia backed up to the couch. Carl purposefully and deliberately followed trying to inflict as much terror as he possibly could in her, the corners of his mouth in a permanent grin.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Olivia asked, her voice controlled, her eyes constantly flicking between Carl, Jennifer and the door, assessing the situation, needing to find an escape.

"You're going to pay." The words barely audible came from Jennifer. The mouse like woman looked strong, and confident.

"For what?" Olivia asked. Jennifer looked enraged.

"What? Does perfect Olivia Benson never make mistakes? Better than everyone else?" Jennifer snapped. Carl walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear, placing the gun on the kitchen counter. He looked up, turned and stalked over to Olivia, grabbing her hair. Olivia gasped and put her hands to her head. He dragged her to face Jennifer. Pain shot through her body from her head.

"You bitch, messed my life up. You messed my sister's life up, you messed my entire families life up," Jennifer spoke stressing each word. Carl yanked Olivia's head back and started kissing her neck. Olivia struggled. A flash of light and a soft whirring filled the apartment and Olivia caught a glimpse of a camera. They were taking pictures. Olivia could imagine it now, the photos plastered on the sicko's wall. Maybe they'd be posted to the precinct… she concentrated on he whirr or the film as she struggled. The noise from the camera was punctuated by girlish giggles from Jennifer, Carl continually kissing at her neck, his hands moving down her body.

* * *

"Yeah," Munch snapped down the phone. Fin shot a curious glance at him.

"I've just spoken to Olivia, she says she's fine." Elliot told him down the phone.

"She is?" Munch sounded slightly surprised. Maybe she was and he'd just misinterpreted everything, jumped to conclusions. I mean Elliot and Olivia were close, she could never fool him could she?

"Yeah, I'm heading back to the precinct now." Elliot told him. Something in Munch's voice made him un-easy. "Are you ok? What's going on?"

"The Search of his apartment got us a lot. This guy has a serious obsession with Olivia and a young girl named Cassie Louise Frew. She was a rape victim, committed suicide last week. Her sister Sanndie is naturally pretty pissed with us."

"So?" Elliot asked and then remembered his message. "Olivia told me to tell you that she wants you to come back to her like last time."

"DAMMIT," Munch shouted hitting the steering wheel. Fin was shocked.

"Pull over John. NOW" he ordered. Munch complied.

"What's up?" Eliot asked a trickle of fear lining his voice. He'd never heard John really sound angry, not this much anyway.

"Gimme a pen and paper." He barked at Fin. "I'll explain in a second…"

Fin handed a pen and pad to Munch from the glove compartment. He watched as Munch scribbled away names and various letters. He watched Munch shaking his head.

"Elliot, Olivia's in trouble. I'll tell everything later we need to get to Olivia. Jennifer Andrews is an anagram of Sanndie Jane Frew – Cassie's sister."

They snapped their phones shut and urgently sped on to Jennifers apartment.

* * *

Carl was in the shower, cleaning himself. Jennifer was in the kitchen giggling quietly to herself. Olivia sat huddled in a corner. Mascara stains down her face, her clothes torn and ripped.

_Memories seep from her veins._


	7. A beautiful idea

**Ok here goes...almost at the end...R&R. please xx**

* * *

Olivia knew that the only way to get to the other side of this was to push everything that had happened to the back of her mind…she had to leave the privilege of dealing with it until later, when she was safe, she'd got out and Carl Cooper was in jail. She counted to 5, practising something she'd seen off the television, and after 5 she forced herself free of fear. She looked up at Jennifer, thinking deeply. Where had she seen the girl before? How did Jennifer know her? She got it…

"Sanndie?" she asked quietly. She watched the girl. She froze, stopped giggling and turned slowly, her face livid.

"You're Sanndie Jane Frew right?" Olivia asked again.

"What the hell do you care?" Sanndie snapped. Drawing her arms across the chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked softly…

"You know what happened to my sister Liv? She killed herself. Yeah. Slit her wrists. You know why?" Jennifer spoke coldly, her voice dripping with hatred. Olivia closed her eyes, and let her head drop. She knew exactly why.

"Because her rapist got off. Because you couldn't catch him and because of that I lost my sister and my best friend. So don't you dare ask me why I'm doing this? You need to pay Olivia. You really need to pay." She finished up and snarling. The shower stopped. Jennifers eyes flashed up to the bathroom.

"Carl Cooper can do that." She said simply. "A means to an end."

What Olivia had heard shocked her. The Sanndie Jane Frew she had met was completely different. The curvy, confident brunette had become a skinny, sunken, almost – withdrawn, greasy – haired blonde blonde. Over sized clothes and large glasses completely had fooled her. She was completely different. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp trilling from the kitchen work surface. Her mobile phone. She looked up, eyes wide and alert. Jennifer grabbed the phone, looking at the caller ID.

"Who's Fin?" Carl asked as he snatched the phone off her. Olivia knew it was another chance to send a message.

"My colleague. I was supposed to phone him half an hour ago. He'll be wondering what's up." She answered quickly. Carl shoved the phone towards her.

"You tell him everything's fine. One wrong word and you'll be so _very _beyond sorry." He ordered. She took the phone and answered.

"Hi," she spoke lightly.

"Olivia its John, when I say I need you to keep this conversation one-sided and speak in opposites ok?" Munch spoke quickly and decisively. Olivia almost rolled her eyes. It was something they had thought of a long time ago, a secret code almost.

"Of course I can. I promise." Olivia answered.

"OK start. Are you alone?" Munch asked.

"Yes of course I am. It's just me and Jennifer Andrews." Olivia answered as honestly as she could muster. She didn't take her eyes off Carl and he didn't take her eyes off her.

"Great Olivia. Are you hurt physically?" John asked.

"Yes. Yes… but its nothing." Olivia answered. The conversation sounded phony to her…probably because she knew it was.

"Olivia, we're on our way to get you now. Elliot, Fin and I. Olivia Jennifer Andrews is Sanndie Jane Frew, do you know?" he asked again.

"No I didn't, but its no big deal. Tell Cragen, he'll sort it." She answered lightly, shrugging.

"Olivia we'll be there in 15 minutes. We need you to get Sanndie in the bathroom alone then ok. It'll make a take down quicker and easier, and you may need to keep hold of Sanndie when we arrive ok. Can you do that?" John told her.

"Of course I can't. I'm busy." She said down the phone.

"Great Liv, we'll see you soon." Olivia handed the phone back to Carl. His eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Wondering if I was coming back to the precinct. I can't." she mumbled.

* * *

Elliot and Fin looked at Munch expectantly. Their hopes rising by the calm expression on Munch's face.

"We're on," he merely said as way of an explanation. They sat back in their seats knowing that the enext 20 minutes could mean the life or death of Olivia Benson.


	8. Freedom for beautiful?

**This is it everyone. I'm at the end. Please R&R and let me know what you think. THANK YOU! to everyone who has already reviewed, i cannot believe you actually liked it, but it made my days when i read your reviews, i just hope this is a reasonable ending for you! THANKS**

* * *

Fin was filling Cargen in on the finer points of their rescue. They knew he wouldn't mind but felt that they had to tell him. They knew he trusted them to do the right thing. Elliot sat watching Munch and thinking hard. They had another 5 minutes of tense driving before they reached the apartment. A deep frown crossed his forehead. Munch caught his look in the rear view mirror.

"We're going to get her." Munch simply said, to try and reassure him. He knew he and Olivia were the best of friends outside of work and that they were the closest partners he'd ever seen.

"I know." Elliot answered. A beat passed before he started again. "Why didn't you recognise this girl?"

Fin looked over at Munch, he too had been thinking it.

"Sanndie Jane was a beautiful, confident, curvy brunette girl. Someone who lightened the entire room when she walked in to it. Even with what happened to her sister, she remained strong for her, determined… Jennifer was weak and skeletal. Her hair greasy and dank, I mean you saw her El' could you imagine seeing the girl as we first met her?" Munch muttered. Truth was he felt guilty and responsible for everything that was happening. If he'd only recognised her. "They're like two different people."

Elliot noticed the guilt in his voice and felt terrible. He knew that it must be terrible for Munch, he knew Munch thought he should have recognised her but he didn't, and he knew Munch must be blaming himself for what was happening. Munch pulled the car over outside the tall apartment block.

* * *

Olivia's eyes flicked to the clock for the twentieth time. It had been 10 minutes. 10 minutes of pure hell. The hope that help was on its way was constantly quashed by the snide remarks from Sanndie/Jennifer, and the leering looks and 'gentle' touches by Cooper. She knew she had to act now.

She made herself gag. Feeling her whole body convulse and her eyes water at the action it caused. Her face turning red from the strain. Her captors looked at her in mild surprise and shock. She continued forcing herself to gag. Her throat was starting to hurt and tears were streaming down her face. She spluttered coughs out. Carl ran over and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jennifer shouted over the noise Olivia was making. "Let the stupid, bitch die." Carl's eyes flashed with venom.

"Pleas ...help …need…to…be…. siock…please….bathroom…" Olivia spluttered.

"Take her to the bathroom. You sort her out and then you bring her back. DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME." Carl bellowed.

For the first time Jennifer was scared. She ran over and partially dragged Olivia to the bathroom. Olivia clung to the toilet seat and tried to 'get it up', her ears listening out for the tell tale signs that Munch was here.

Munch, Elliot and Fin climbed the now overly familiar stairs to 23A, weapons out of their holsters. They crept silently down the dim hallway, adrenalin coursing through their bodies, each of them silently praying Olivia was in the bathroom. Munch motioned they were to move on a count of three. 1……2……3

The 5 minutes felt like an age. Olivia tried to concentrate on saving herself and preparing to keep Jennifer/Sanndie under control. She felt a loud crash as she heard the door tear from its hinges, and the familiar voices as her colleagues and friends shouted.

"CARL COOPER YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR THE RAPE OF RACHEL TOWNSEND AND...!"

* * *

Olivia grabbed Jennifer in a split second of the door being torn down. Grabbed her right arm pulling it up her back and pushing her into the door. Jennifer fought as best she could, but Olivia was strong, fuelled by the desire of justice and adrenalin and the hope of coming out of this alive.

"Your under arrest." She whispered in her ear.

She heard the loud explosion of gunfire and a couple of screams. Her eyes went wide.

"Olivia," she heard the familiar voice of her partner Elliot calling her and relief flooded her body. Tears trickled down her face as mind realised that she was safe and she left the bathroom, pushing Jennifer out. Fin ran over to her and slapped handcuffs on Jennifer. Olivia looked around the room. Carl was on the floor handcuffs on his wrists, blood pouring from a wound in his leg, his howls filled the room. Jennifer/ Sanndie laughed in between hysterical sobs at the mess.

"Couldn't kill him. Wanted him to do his time…" she heard someone explain. She looked up and smiled faintly. Elliot and Fin walked Carl and Jennifer/Sanndie out.She looked up at Munch. He was watching her.

"Come on. We need to get you to the hospital." He said warmly, walking over putting his arm round her shoulders. She nodded passively and let him lead her out.

"Then can we go to dinner?" she asked. He looked down at his friend and smiled.

"Yeah. Then we can go to dinner…"


	9. Angel

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here


End file.
